Dares
by minigirl2428
Summary: Amanda has to complete one of Owen's dares. What will happen? Read and review!The story is much better than the summary, I promise!


**This is my first Supah ninjas fanfiction and I'm quite pleased with the out come. So pleasde read and review and tell me if you liked it or not. Oh and I** **don't own Supah Ninjas...but I wish i did...**

~At the Fukunaga household~

-ding dong!-

"I'll get it!" Officer Martin Fukunaga called to his son as he rushed to answer the door. When he opened the door he was met by Owen Reynolds and Amanda Mckay, his son's best friends that were currently in a heated debate.

"I am not lame!" Amanda argued, brushing snow from her coat.

Owen entered the house and said, "Yeah, says the girl who DOESN'T TAKE DARES!"

"Your dares are life threatening and just plain stupid."

Owen crossed his arms, "Mike takes my dares and he's still alive."

Amanda stepped in the house as well and started to take off her boots, "1." She said, "He only agrees to them because you threaten to tell his embarrassing secrets to everyone. And 2. He's still alive because he is incredibly lucky."

Martin closed the door behind them not sure of what to say, said, "Ummm. . . Mike's in his room. . . "

Amanda turned to him, "Give me a dare, so I can prove I'm not lame."

"I'm not sure if I should get in the middle of this," the officer replied, nervously tugging at his collar.

"you heard the –cough, lame, cough- lady! Give her a dare!"

Martin shrugged, "Alright. Go lick a lamp post."

"What?"

"When I was your age my friends and I would dare each other to lick a pole when it is cold out." He explained.

Owen slowly turned to face Amanda, "Well it **IS** pretty cold out."

"No!" Amanda quickly protested, "I'll look like an idiot!"

"Isn't that the point of a dare? To make someone look stupid or feel awkward?" Officer Fukunaga asked, puzzled.

Owen beamed at Martin, "This man is a genius."

Amanda rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk to Mike's room, "What. Ever."

~In the Dojo~

"Hey Amanda, Owen," Mike greeted them.

"Mike," Amanda crossed the dojo to where MIke was standing with Hologramps and Yamato, "Do you think I'm lame because I don't do dares?"

"No! Of course not!" Mike said, a little too quickly.

"his say doesn't count!" Owen countered, "He is biased to agree with you because he has a crush on you!"

"Owen!"

"Everyone knows its not a secret!"

"Alright. Its five O'clock. I can only stay til seven so we better get a move on," Amanda said, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"My parents set a curfew."

"Thats lame."

"My parents are not lame! And neither am I!"

Mike sighed, "Not this again! Look, Owen. Just give her a dare! Not an Owen dare, not a Mike dare, an Amanda dare. Specifically tailored to her so that the both of you can just drop it and get on with your lives!"

"...Thats a good idea",Amanda spoke slowly at first after Mike's rant.

Owen put his hands on his hips, "Fine... let's see... what would be an Amanda dare? Hmmm... Ah-hah! I've got it!

Amanda, clearly worried, asked, "I'm afraid to ask but what is it?"

Owen started maniaclly laughing, causing Amanda and Mike to take a step back and share a worried glance.

"Remeber you have to do this. No backing out now."

"I am really starting to regret this," Amanda said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mike nodded, "This is never a good sign."

Owen strode over to them, circaling them manacingly, "I dare you, Amanda, to make out with our buddy, Mike, over here."

"What?" Amanda screeched aand Owen watched in satisfaction as Mike's jaw dropped.

"I know, I know my dares are gross and disgusting-"

"-Hey-" Mike intergected, offended.

Owen just continued as if nothing had happened, "-but I tried to dial it down. Just for you."

"I'm not sure-"

"-Mike?" Amanda interupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Amanda grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in to complete the dare. Her sudden actions stunned Mike, but only momentarily, He soon responded by wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

Owen, being Owen, just stood there awkwardly.

After a couple of minutes he spoke up, "You guys can stop now."

Then, "I'm still here, you know!"

Then, "Come on! You've got to come up for air sometime! No? Really? ok. . . ok. . . you know what? You two are grossing me out."

Then, "Yeah. . . . . . . . Imma go make me some cocoa."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please** **and tell me what you think** **about it!**

**~minigirl out**


End file.
